Nothing but Blue
by belaboop161
Summary: Elena is enjoying being single for once in her life but a certain Damon Salvatore seems determined to ruin this for her... or does he make her life better. All Elena knows is that she can't stop thinking about a blue-eyed man who drives her crazy. Rated M for later chapters. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

He was here, she could not believe it. The man who made her sound like a world- class idiot was here laughing his head off with a few friends. They were grouped in a corner and while **he **was keeping up with the polite conversation he kept two of his favorite things in the world close by; he had a glass of the world's finest bourbon nestled in his left hand while his other arm was draped on the shoulders of some blond tramp. He had his world- renowned smirk plastered on his face and all she really wanted to do was slap it off of him. Once she got over the initial shock of seeing him at the party she quickly composed herself and made her way to her own group of friends.

Caroline was just as bubbly as usually and at her side her boyfriend of a year and a half was beaming. They were always so happy all the time and although sometimes this irritated her tonight Elena needed that carefree and happiness to distract her from the problems in her love life. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Matt. It wasn't a messy break-up though because they both felt they were drifting apart so when Elena finally voiced her opinion of where their relationship was going it came as no surprise and Matt gave her one final kiss after a year's worth of kisses and said that he wanted to stay good acquaintances. The kiss, like their relationship, was comfortable but Elena felt she was missing something when they kissed and she almost felt as though Matt felt the same way about their kisses. There was just nothing special about them anymore so they ended it and now at 19 Elena was finally single and actually enjoying the freedom. That is when **he **entered her life, Damon Salvatore.

**One night about a week after her break-up:**

Caroline insisted that they go out and Elena have fun now that she was single. So they dressed up in very sexy outfits that left little to the imagination and after Caroline called Stefan and told him to meet them at the new club Fang they headed out. Little did any of them know Stefan's big brother was headed to the exact same club at that moment.

Once they all arrived at the club music filled their ears and thanks to a little money exchange between Stefan and the bouncer they were able to get in right away. Once inside they all made a bee line for the bar knowing that what they really needed to get the night going was a few drinks. Four shots later and Caroline and Stefan were on the dance floor practically dry-humping each other to the music while Elena was entertaining a conversation with an old friend, Tyler Lockwood. She was just about to make a move when out of nowhere this girl Bonnie, a judgmental little witch from high school, grabs Tyler saying that it was time for her to dance with her boyfriend. Tyler shot her an apologizing look and announced that he had a happy relationship with this girl for over a year. Then he introduced them and both saying good-bye to Elena left to go dance.

Now Elena was left alone and completely humiliated for almost trying to make a move on a taken man. Her eyes scanned the room for her friends but with them nowhere to be seen she assumed they must have moved somewhere more private and would be back later. Dejected and lonely she made her way to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila and a martini followed by another shot of tequila courtesy of the very cute bartender. Once she felt completely at ease Elena struck up a conversation with this very attractive brown haired green eyed stranger. He was even able to buy her some more drinks which she eagerly drank. This man was something special; at least she thought he was. He was so nice to her and had this boyish charm only a cute man like himself could pull off without seeming like a total jackass. They eventually got into an intense conversation each inclining closer and closer to each other until it looked like this man, Brad P- something, was going to kiss her. Elena was ecstatic she really liked this guy and he was just so cute. She looked in his gorgeous green eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach she leaned closer, closed her eyes, and then something collided with her back sending her the remainder of her current martini spilling all over the counter and Brad's shirt. Her eyes shot open at the shock and she pulled away from Brad who was mirroring his movements probably because he felt a sudden dampness on his shirt. Elena turned to see what had interrupted her, half expecting it to be Caroline or especially Stefan telling her not to do something completely stupid but when she looked around she saw that an eager crowd had gather to see the fight that was currently ensuing and that she just happened to be at the wrong place during it. Once she acclimated to her surroundings she looked back at Brad to see he was on the phone with someone, probably security to break up the fight. She then turned her attention to the two men fighting. On had soft brown hair and blue eyes while the other had a very rumpled medium length shock of jet-black hair and when he finally turned his head so she could get a glimpse at his face her breath hitched, this was undoubtedly the sexiest man she had ever seen in her entire life. His inhumanly hot features completely blew Brad what's-his-face out of the water. His bright blue eyes were intense as they focused on his attacker and Elena was happy she was not the receiver of that vehement gaze. Every muscle in each opponent's body was poised and ready to continue their fight. The blue- eyed god was able to throw a couple more punches before security came and then his gaze fell on Elena.


	2. Naming a Stranger

Elena's breathing hitched but she couldn't take her eyes off of the gorgeous man standing in front of her. It seemed he felt the same odd connection because he never dropped his gaze. In fact his bright blue eyes seemed to intensify as he walked passed her, being ushered away by a very larger bouncer. Something about that man drew her to him and before she knew it she was following him out of the club. The music continued to blast and people once again became occupied, like the fight hadn't even happened. Elena made her way past the swaying bodies keeping her eyes glued to the blue-eyed man's back but by the time she made it to the door she lost sight of him. She kept looking for him and frantically made her way out of the club. As soon as she stepped outside a small breeze cut through the thin material of her outfit. She shivered and took one final sweep of the area outside of the club entrance but still saw no sign of him. Feeling discouraged and slightly ashamed at following a complete stranger she decided it was time to go find Caroline and Stefan but before she could move she felt two strong arms wrap around her slender frame. One held her torso while the other covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. The next thing she knew her back had hit the alley wall and the man's arm that was furthest away from the street pressed her neck to the wall while his other palm was pressed against the wall right near her head. She could tell he did this on purpose because by the way their bodies were pressed together and the way his arm blocked the street view anyone passing by would just assume that it was just a random hook-up. Elena kept her eyes on the ground not wanting to look at the man who might be beating her up, raping her, killing her, or maybe even all three. Her heart was pounding she knew that they were so far in the shadows that bystanders probably could not even see them. She was breathing heavily and tried to get multiple screams and escape but this man's strength was far too much. She was terrified but she decided to face her attacker and that's when for the second time that night she stared into the two most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Why were you following me?" His voice was laced with anger and she falters under his intense gaze. For a moment she stays transfixed her mind searching for an answer to his question. She was taken off guard and confused and not even she can come up for a rational answer as to why she followed him out of the safety of the club. Now she was in a deserted alley way with a complete stranger. Where are Stefan and Caroline? She finds herself asking.

She was pulled out of her reverie when this man slightly shakes her, just hard enough that her head hurts from making contact with the stone wall behind her. He repeats himself and she spits out that she was just leaving the club to look for her friends. He doesn't look convince and she decides she needs to take a different approach.

"I wanted to check on you," This catches him off guard, he takes a step back but his hands still remain on her shoulders to keep her restrained. She continued, "I saw that you were hit a few times and I am a certified EMT" or was until my license expired she finished the sentence in her head. Once she started her intricate lie she couldn't stop talking and soon a very lengthy excuse came from her lips. "I thought it was only right to check and make sure you were alright. I was just about to look for my friends so I thought it would be prudent to check on the injured first and then locate my friends and leave the club quietly" He looked more convinced but his gaze remained skeptical he was just about to say something when Elena continued her long-winded explanation "before you ask the other guy was already being taken care of because he suffered the most injury." He shut his mouth clearly not completely convince this was the truth but the rage in his eyes died down and his hands fell to his side and he surprisingly looked relieved. He didn't looked like he bought her story but he no longer looked at her like she was a threat, more like a stalker who just couldn't get enough of him.

"Well, uh thank you for being so concerned but clearly I'm in perfect health". He gestured to his barely scathed body and she had to admit if it weren't for a slightly swollen lip and a few bruises it wouldn't even look like he was in a fight. When he gestured to his body she took this time to carefully examine his "injuries". All she was really doing was looking at that near perfect body. Her eyes started with his black-boot clad feet and worked their way up to his low riding black pants, to his slightly unbuttoned black shirt. She saw his sensous mouth and couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips and before her eyes met his she saw those wonderful lips form into a smirk that probably made any member of the female, and many even some of the male, population swoon. And then he spoke.

"You can stop fucking me with your eyes now if you really want it all you have to do is ask." She was taken aback by this bluntness and blushed slightly because he had caught her. It was true her intentions weren't purely for medical reasons but she didn't let him know that.

"I can't believe the implications. I would never and have never done such a thing in my entire life and especially to someone who needed help. I was just assessing the damage".

"Well in that case miss EMT wouldn't it be more prudent for you to see the injures in proper light and without the impediment of clothing". He wiggled his eyebrows and it was all Elena could do not to force him to strip right there under the pretext that she was 'checking his injures'.

"You seem fine and with lines like that it doesn't seem like there's any head injures…from the fight tonight". She smirked at her own wit and he seemed amused by her retort. Suddenly there was a lot bang that sounded a lot like a gunshot and the next thing she knew Elena was once again pressed against the was with every line of Damon's body pressed tightly against her own shielding her from any attack. And that's when they saw the figure scurrying towards them. It was a black cat who blended in almost perfectly in the dimly lit alleyway. Its agile body moved quickly and it was evident that the loud sound had resulted from the cat tipping over a very large garbage can. The stranger relaxed and asked Elena if she wanted to get out of there. Relieved she agreed and they made their way to the well-lit entrance of the club. It was then that she realized she did not even know his name but right now all she cared about was getting out of that dark alley and the scary cat.

"How about I buy you a drink for your consideration?"

"Haha maybe, but first I think I should know your name."

"Damon, and now that you know who I am would you let me buy you a drink Miss…"

"Elena, and sure why not?" She turned on her heel and started walking to the club entrance when Damon grabbed her hand and dragged her back.

"I can't go in there or did you forget why we're out here in the first place?"

"Where do you suggest we go?" Embarrassed for her lapse in memory she just nodded her head but her current statement sparked her curiosity. She really wanted to find out why he was fighting with that man in the first place but decided against asking him now when she knew there would be time later.

"A club that is much more fun," he did that eye thing and at that point Elena felt as though she would follow him anywhere and her eyes fell on her lips again but she shook her head to snap out of it and decided she should really pay attention to what he was saying. "and it happens to be right across the street." He looked across the road and she followed his gaze and saw the bright lights of the club Original. The place was definitely popular with crowds of people around the entrance and a herd waiting to gain admittance into the club. The sign was a deep purple and written in huge neon letters. The huge bouncers outside were very intimidating and Elena had serious reservations about how they were actually going to get into the place but she compliantly followed Damon to the entrance.

They were walking towards the other side of the street to another club and as they drew nearer Elena gasped. The car parked right in front of the entrance was incredible. It was a jet black Ferrari 458 and she automatically fell in love with it.

"What, are you okay?" Damon looked around his surroundings and then at Elena when no immediate danger could be seen. Quickly, so as not to have him think there was something wrong she answered him.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just a wonderful care if I were the owner I wouldn't have left it out here. I would be driving it and if I wasn't around it would be safely tucked away in my garage". She couldn't take her eyes off the vehicle even as he spoke.

"Well maybe the owner is showing her off or using it to impress pretty girls". He gave a smirk, pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the car. Elena meant to let out another gasp but stifled it to keep from embarrassing herself too much tonight.

She kept staring at the car and murmured, "Well this certainly has me impressed".

"What was that?" Both Damon and Elena looked at each other and by the satisfied expression on his face there was no doubt in her mind that he had heard her perfectly clear.

"I just said that I've seen much faster and sophisticated cars and that this would be very hard to impressed girls with". She met Damon's smirk with one of her own and his eyes showed utter amusement.

"Well I just might have to show you how fast she can go," Okay, he was definitely an arrogant son-of-a-bitch but right now she really hoped that was a real offer.

"Maybe but didn't you promise a drink?" This statement had an interesting affect on Damon. He immediately grew more flirtatious and stood right in front of Elena's face. She could feel his hot breath when he spoke.

"Well yes I did. Let's head inside and keep giving you drinks until you admit my car is amazing and that you can't wait to take me up on my offer". He did that eye thing AGAIN, he was killing her and walked to the driver's side of the car, deposited something from his pocket and quickly grabbed hold of her hand before she could do anything her was dragging her through the entrance of the club without any hassle from the guards. She wouldn't tell him but she was ready to admit everything he wanted her to do already and she was filled with anxiety over what she might do if she had alcohol in her system.


End file.
